Held Up With Annoyance
by Xx U c h i h a K e d o s h ixX
Summary: /SasuSaku/Oneshot/ In which Sakura owes Sasuke, and carries around Uno cards in her pocket. "See, Sakura. This is why debts are bad..." T for mild swearing and innuendo


_**A/N-Hello again, it's XxU c h i h a K e d o s h ixX(I changed my penname! WHOOHOO!!!!! Lol, yay me. Anyway, I wrote this random one shot(See? I told you people I write them all the time, it's not my fault. I need to write fluff, or humorous stuff in between Fix Me. I need to write happy stuff after writing so much angst. Hey, can you blame me? Anyway, whatever. I typed this up on my Voyager last night at like, 3 AM and now I'm on the school computer, typing it up yet again. XD So, this actually happened to me, and yes, I do have a creepy obsession with Uno. Shut up. So anyway, ON WITH MY STORY!!!!**_

Held Up

This whole mess was HIS fault. The rosette cursed to herself as she stormed out of the building, stomping furiously down the stairs to get to her bus stop. She wasn't pissed-Hell, she was estatic. But she WAS upset that she was keeping her friends waiting, when they could be playing Uno with her right now.

She pushed past the freshmen, and as one was about to yell at her, he paled and kept quiet.

"Dude, why are you not yelling at her? She knocked over all your shit!", the kid next to him stated blankly, oblivious to the scared look on his friend's face.

"Uh, do you know who she is?! She's HARUNO SAKURA!", he whispered furiously, annoyed at his idiotic friend. The other's eyes lit up in recognition, and nodded with a faint, "Aa."

Sakura sighed, and ignored the prattle, she was quite used to it by now. And then… "I HATE YOUR PITY!!!…", her cell phone erupted into uncomprehendable screamo. She sighed and looked at the caller ID. Ino. She half smiled at this, and answered her phone.

"Hello?", she asked into the receiver, brightly but the annoyance was quite present.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!!", the blonde screamed into the phone, and Sakura winced at the noise.

"I think you just broke my eardrums, thank you Pig. But, er, if you wanna blame someone, blame Sasuke-kun…", she said, waiting to see which response her best friend would take.

"OH MY GOD! Do tell!", the rosette could hear the giggling on the other end of the phone.

"Well, here's why he freaking held me up…", and she broke into story.

--------THE STORY OF WHICH SAKURA IS ABOUT TO TELL-------

"But TENTENNNNNN!!!!!", Sakura whined, upset about the stupidest things, as usual. "Why can't I come over!? It's a half day for god sake!", she fake cried, clinging to her ex-girlfriend's arm.

"Sakura, I told you, Tayuya-chan's coming over today! You can come over when she leaves, all right?", Tenten tried to reason with her insane ex.

"Sure, they had broken up, but they were still close friends. Well, Sakura setting her up with Tayuya defiantly helped, but that's not the point right now.

Sakura hung her head in defeat, and opened her mouth to say something but was (rudely) interrupted by a raven haired boy with a guitar hanging off his back.

"Sakura! You still owe me.", he said, leaning on the locker next to her, eyeing her. The said girl had trouble repressing the heat that slowly started to climb up to her cheeks.

She let out a gasp, in reminiscence. "Riiiiiiiight…. What do you want, Sasuke-kun?", she asked, obviously annoyed. "I've given you a month, and you still haven't decided?!", she mock glared at him, and he smirked.

"Aa. I like torturing you."

Sakura shook her head in annoyance. "Look, Sasuke-kun, it's 12:30. I have till three. What do you want?", she asked, not knowing what she was falsely implying. As soon as she did realize, she blushed a shade of bright pink and looked down. "I mean, er…. What do you want…", she muttered, obviously embarrassed.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but then Inuzuka Kiba came out of nowhere. "Sasuke! You ready? Stop flirting with…. Oh, hey, Sakura," the newcomer grinned sheepishly. At this, she brightened, forgetting her previous embaresment, much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Hey, Kiba! Your hanging out with Sasuke-kun today?"she asked, pulling on Kiba's sleeve like a little girl.

Sasuke smirked inwardly, seeing as he got the suffix still. "Hn", he said in response. Sakura smiled at the two.

"Remember when I came over a looooooong time ago, Kiba?", she giggled at the memory, and Sasuke repressed a growl.

Kiba shifted awkwardly, for one he scared of Sasuke for biting his head off. For another, he'd been afraid of Sakura since middle school, when she had optained inhuman strength. "Er… Great, now I have to go disinfect my whole house! Thanks for reminding me, Sakura", he mocked.

Sakura glared and hit him on the back of his head, making him flinch in pain. At this, Sakura smirked.

"Serves you right…"

Sasuke frowned, he was getting annoyed with this. She was supposed to be talking to him, not his idiot of a science partner. "So Sakura, are you coming to my concert?", he asked, attempting to regain her attention.

She looked at him and grinned. Success. "Of course! I go to all your concerts, silly! Naruto always invites me! I mean, he HAS been my best friend since forever….", she laughed at memories that came to her with the statement.

When Sakura was eight, she enrolled herself into martial arts because she lacked confidence in herself. There, she met a hyper blonde boy, who went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. They quickly became good friends, but unfortunately went to different schools. Through him, she met Sasuke, when he invited her to his first concert. The three have been good friends ever since they were ten.

"Hey, Kiba, Sasuke. Sup", a new voice came. Kiba nodded in his direction, more focusing on putting…. Well, more like cramming his stuff into his locker. As while Sasuke smirked at him.

"Hyuuga."

"So, Sasuke, are you almost done flirting with Haruno yet? We should go soon…", he flashed a grin at the rosette, causing her to blush. At that, the Uchiha glared. Kiba, thank god, noticed the tension, and dragged Neji off, mumbling something about needing to see a teacher.

Sasuke started walking toward the long maze to get down to the bottom floor of the school, leaving Sakura standing there dumbfounded.

He sighed and turned around. "You coming?" She brightened at this, and ran to catch up with him.

Walking and talking about stupid things, another, "Hey Sasuke." , was heard from behind the two.

They they turned around, and Sasuke greeted Shikamaru with a "Hn" as Sakura waved wildly.

Shikamaru looked at the two walking together, and an evil smirk found it's way to his lips. "So, Sasuke. Taking Sakura home now, ne?", he asked slyly.

At this statement, Sakura turned quite a few different shades of red and glared daggers at the boy. Sasuke just looked at him and smirked. "Ha! Yeah, sure, whatever Nara. Let's go, Sakura."

Still blushing and glaring, Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke.

They got to the bottom of the stairs, and Sasuke asked, "Which way do you go home?"

"Er….", Sakura looked around, and then pointed to the right. "That way. But look, you ponder over what you want, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay?" she smiled and waved a farewell. She heard his 'hn' before she ran off to the to the bus stop.

-------NOW BACK TO THE PHONE CALL WITH SAKURA------

"And that's what happened", Sakura told her blonde best friend, as she walked up behind her, Hinata and Temari.

The three grinned at her, and almost immediately, Temari yelled, "UNO CARDS!" and Ino yelled, "YOU LIKE HIM!"

The rosette stared at them, and chose to ignore Ino and get out the Uno cards and deal. Halfway through the game, Sakura felt shivers go down her spine, and she looked to see her three friends trying to contain laughter. Feeling a little creeped, she looked behind her and saw Sasuke, Kiba and Neji, standing over her. All three smirking(SHOCKER!).

She screeched loudly and the three boys staggered back, while the girls cracked up. Sakura huffed, obviously a little insane at the moment. She glared at Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?", she asked. He smirked.

"Say bye bye, your hanging out with me and these two," he motioned to Kiba and Neji. Sakura blushed and took the cards back from her friends. They grinned at her evily.

"I hate you guys", Sakura hissed, getting up to follow the guys.

"See, Sakura. This is why debts are bad…", Sasuke looked at the rosette smugly. Sakura groaned. "Fuck my life…"

_**A/N- This actually happened I swear! It was really weird! I have this guy friend, Tristan, who's the guitarist in my friend Rohan's band, and I owe him for something stupid. And I do carry around Uno cards, I know how weird that is. Don't mock me. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**_

-XxU c h i h a K e d o s h ixX


End file.
